1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drinking vessels, and in particular to drinking vessels which include integral provisions for defining flow paths through which the fluid contained in the cup may be drawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, drinking vessels including integral provisions for defining flow paths through which fluid may be drawn are known. For example, drinking vessels including integral straws are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,033 issued to L. D. Leeds on Jan. 26, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,804 issued to S. A. Henning on Nov. 27, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,998 issued to L. Finch on Apr. 12, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,814 issued to J. L. Conn on Sept. 29, 1981.
Similarly, drinking straws for defining a convoluted flow path, typically spiral, are also well-known. Examples, of such convoluted drinking straws are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,884 issued to S. D. Horvath on June 30, 1970 and 3,606,156 issued to J. Homorodean, Jr. et al on Sept. 20, 1971. However, the prior art integral straw drinking vessels and convoluted straws are disadvantageous in that they cannot readily be cleaned. Specifically, the interior of the fluid path is not accessible for thorough cleaning, and accordingly there is a tendency for bacteria to grow and accumulate within the fluid path. Accordingly, such cups and straws are not suitable for commercial uses.